A typical handheld analysis instrument is known to have a display, which may be plugged into an external speech output unit so that contacts are closed and measurement results may be outputted verbally via the speech output unit. The known analysis system having an external speech output unit makes things much easier for visually impaired users who are able to recognize measurement results displayed on a display only with great difficulty or not at all.
However, the known analysis system have the disadvantage that the external speech output unit is relatively large, expensive, and cumbersome. Diabetics must measure their blood sugar level multiple times daily. Therefore, it is troublesome for them to carry along the external speech output unit. The user comfort of the known system is thus restricted.